Joker-066
Personality ' As you would guess from the name he is a joker always mucking around and never taking a mission seriously but other than this he a good spartan always getting the job done one way or another As a child As a child joker was a prankster alway getting into trouble and screwing things up which led to him getting his nickname Joker. On his 6th brithday he was tooken away for spartan III training The Great War Joker never like working in groups always preferring to not his own ''thing as he would say because of this and his skill with explosives he was the perfect choice to be a EVA Operator he was shot into ships to blow them up and to get out anyway he could. This dosn't mean he wasn't ont he ground fighting he was sometimes sent of mission to take out a covenant jammers and bases more so around the end of the war. But one fall with this is he would never listen to his directive instead of just taking out the troops inside he would just blow the building up this led to him getting Sigma an A.I made for tactical planning ont he battlefield. But even with Sigma he would still do what he wasn't meant to do. Sigma Sigma was made or tactical planning which made him perfect for Joker. After Joker destroyed his tenth base he wasn't meant to destory Oni disisded he needed an A.I to keep him in check this however failed as he would just not listen to Sigma and carry on the demolition. But after a while they harmed up to each other and even though sigma gets on joker nerve he was gotten him out of some sticky situations. Weapons and abilitys '''M90 Close Assault Weapon A.K.A A Ahotgun: Joker is very skilled with his old shotgun able to do amazing techniques with it. Countless times he has be offered a newer model but he would always say nothinkg is more better than old rusty 2X M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon A.K.A A Rocket Launcher: Rarely used but deadly when they are Joker twin rocket launcher come with buildet in targeting system, heat seeking missiles and a auto reload system they are his ultimate wepons Explosive Skills: Joker is skilled in explosives that is why he got his job and nothink will stop him from making a qoute Boom Domed Energy Shield: '''On the day joker was giving Sigma he was also given an armor abilitey. He is able to activate a shild which will over his whole body and a small area around him. It has proven very useful as his job involves a look of explosives and he is able to protect himself very easily with it. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''He is rather skilled in hand-to-hand combat and able to hold his own against stronger spartans '''Driving: Joker recklessness also rubs off on his driving as he wil do crazy and stupid stunts just to have a bit of fun. Gallery Shotgun.png|Old Rusty, Jokers old but advective shotgun. Rocket.jpg|One of his Rocket Launchers. Warthog.png|Jokers personalized Rocket-Hog. motor.jpg|Joker Motor bike (yes its a motor bike not a mongoose :P ) dome.png|The Domed Energy Shield.